My Little Ones
by Lukas Scott
Summary: Par une nuit sombre alors qu'il patrouillait, l'adjoint du Shérif John Stilinski fera une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie telle qu'il la connait.
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà, je sais que j'ai été absent un long moment mais avec le bac j'ai été très pris, mais maintenant je suis de retour, avec tout le temps qu'il me faut pour finir mes fics. Pour ceux qui me suivent, je suis désolé d'avoir supprimé mes autres fics en cours, je vous promet que je ne les abandonne pas, mais comme je me suis éparpillé un peu partout je préférais les enlever pour les recommencer plus tard. Elles seront corrigées et meilleures que les précedentes._

_En tout cas, cette fic peut contenir deux chapitres, après si vous voulez que je développe un peu plus je peux la faire durer._

_Bien sûr, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages._

_Merci et bonne lecture._

* * *

Par une nuit de pleine lune, l'adjoint du Shérif Stilinski patrouillait dans la forêt à la recherche d'un malade mental, qui apparemment, se cachait dans cette gigantesque étendue végétale. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il errait à la recherche d'un fantôme, il savait que ses chances d'appréhender son suspect, seul, sans renfort et en pleine forêt étaient proches de zéro. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ces milliers d'hectares sur lesquels s'étendaient cette forêt qui lui faisait peur. Au contraire, car en plus d'être l'adjoint du Shérif, John était un très bon garde forestier, il savait pister quelqu'un à travers une forêt, on l'avait entraîné à ça. Mais ce qui était perturbant, c'était que les seules empruntes qu'il trouvait dans la forêt était celles d'animaux, hors il recherchait un homme. Un homme qui aurait égorgé avec une arme inconnue nombre d'innocents. C'est pour cela qu'il était intervenu dans cette enquête, lui seul savait qui était derrière cela et il devait absolument ébruiter l'affaire. Tout ça parce que l'abruti en question n'a pas su se montrer discret. Maintenant, au lieu de pouvoir faire porter le chapeau à un animal sauvage, l'adjoint du Shérif allait devoir trouver un coupable idéal, à défaut d'appréhender le vrai meurtrier. Les empruntes d'animaux s'arrêtèrent subitement. S'accroupissant, l'homme de loi examina les dernières empruntes. Il y avait du sang dessus. Il le toucha et le huma. C'était bien du sang. Il le porta à sa bouche et, en vue de la « qualité » de celui-ci, il savait à quelle espèce cela appartenait.

Un léger bruissement de feuilles attira son attention. Quelqu'un s'approchait ! On pouvait entendre le léger craquement des brindilles, à peine perceptible si on ne faisait pas attention. Mais l'étourderie n'était pas un défaut dont l'adjoint était doté. Portant une main à sa ceinture, il empoigna le manche de son couteau et attendit que l'inconnu s'avance. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez proche, il se retourna d'un geste vif, dégainant son arme et en pointa la lame sur la gorge de...

- Deucalion !

- Surpris de moi voir John ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Beaucoup, je pensais que tu devais quitter la ville.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas je le ferais, dès que ma vengeance sera totale.

- Ne compte pas trop la dessus, j'en ai parlé avec Talia et elle est d'accord avec moi, tu n'iras pas au bout de ta vengeance.

- Toujours aussi moral John.

- Comment veux-tu que j'agisse autrement ? Je suis un gardien, mon devoir est de protéger ma ville et ses habitants.

- Et où étais-tu quand les Argents m'ont volé la vue. Grogna-t-il.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu as accepté de leur faire confiance et voilà où ça te mène. Pour ma part je ne fais confiance ni aux loups, ni aux chasseurs, encore moins aux Argents. C'est pour ça que les gardiens existent, nous sommes là pour protéger les humains quand vous passez votre temps à vous entre-tuer.

- Charmant ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne verse pas ma petite larme.

- Talia et moi te laissons jusqu'à l'aube pour partir. Passe ce délai et nous serons obligés de nous occuper de toi, définitivement.

- Bien. Je suppose que je ne peux aller à l'encontre de l'ordre de Talia.

Les deux hommes restèrent figés un moment dans leur position. John savait que se confronter à un Alpha n'était pas sans danger, même pour lui. Mais de son côté, Deucalion savait que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas une proie, mais un chasseur, s'attaquer à lui n'était pas très judicieux. Mais cet humain lui tenait tête et il n'aimait pas ça. Impulsivement, l'Alpha repoussa la main tenant la lame, mais il n'eut l'occasion de poursuivre son action lorsque John fit, à genoux, un tour sur lui-même, et, balançant son bras avec force, lui trancha l'abdomen. Surpris par la force et la précision dont le gardien faisait preuve, il le propulsa contre arbre avant de s'enfuir.

John dégaina son arme de service et tira quelques coups de feux dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter. Deucalion était déjà partit loin. John attendit que son monde cesse de tanguer pour se relever et se remettre en chemin. Il rangea ses armes et s'apprêta à revenir à sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit un bruit parmi les buissons. Le léger bruissement des feuilles lui indiquait que ce n'était pas un homme, ni même une femme adulte, sûrement un petit animal apeuré, mais par précaution John préféra vérifier. Il s'approcha du buisson à pas feutrés et écarta la masse feuillues pour y dévoiler... Des enfants !

Abasourdit par sa découverte, il s'agenouilla près d'eux et les examina. Ces deux petits devaient avoir trois ans maximum. Deux petites têtes blondes au corps frêle et au regard terrifié. Leur peine et leur détresse se lisait dans leurs yeux et dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient qu'eux pour se protéger. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarqua le détail qui aurait du le frapper en premier : Ils étaient jumeaux !

- Hey ! Les salua-t-il d'une voix douce et paternelle. Ça va aller, vous ne risquez rien. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'un des jumeaux tint son frère plus près de lui, un geste rassurant et protecteur. Il était évident qu'ils étaient trop effrayés pour faire confiance à qui que ce soit, John inclut. Ce n'était pas une surprise, les pauvres enfants étaient couverts de boue et de saleté, leur petit corps fragile était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlés. Sous la morsure du vent, ils ne pouvaient que trembler. Leurs pauvres vêtements déchirés ne leur apportait nulle protection contre la basse température qui régnait. Pauvre barrière de tissu qui ne méritait de porter le noms d'habits mais plutôt celui de chiffons. Le cœur de pierre de cet homme de loi se fissura devant la détresse de ces enfants. Il avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose, il avait beau tenter de se préserver, son cœur saignera toujours pour eux.

- Je m'appelle John ! Dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, je ne veux pas vous blesser. Je suis un gardien. Je suis là pour te protéger.

Il ouvrit ses bras vers les jumeaux, un appel silencieux à la paix et à la confiance. Par ce geste tendre et patient, il ne bousculait aucunement ces petits effrayés et leur donnait le choix. Dans leur yeux se reflétait toute l'indécision et l'angoisse qui pesait déjà sur leurs petites épaules. D'un simple regard ils se concertaient, comme si lui faire confiance était la chose la plus difficile à faire. Pourtant, comme porter par ce besoin d'être protégé, l'un des jumeaux prit son frère par la main et se réfugia dans le cercle protecteur des bras John. Ce dernier leur offrit un tendre sourire, signe involontaire d'un amour paternel. Soudain, le plus protecteur des deux petits, posa sa petite main contre la joue de John. Celui-ci regarda l'enfant et vit ses yeux prendre une magnifique teinte ambrée.

_Loup Garou ! _Pensa John.

Son cœur manqua un battement, mais, sachant que les loups pouvaient l'entendre il se maîtrisa. Dans une ville où la plus ancienne et puissante famille de chasseur avait établie domicile, adopter des loups n'étaient la chose la plus logique à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls non plus, ils devaient trouver refuge quelques part.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vous protégerais. Je te promet qu'il ne vous arrivera jamais rien.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit, ces mots étaient sortis malgré lui, mais ils n'en n'étaient pas moins vrais et authentiques. Touchés par ces mots sincères, les petits se serrèrent contre lui, enfouissant leur visage au creux de son cou, humant au passage son parfum rassurant. Il souleva les louveteaux de terre et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il n'avait pas de siège auto pour eux, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils se laisseraient attacher. Il les plaça alors à côté de lui, sur le siège passager. Étonnement, les deux bambins ne protestèrent aucunement, il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'air très intrigués par la voiture, comme s'ils n'en n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Il roula à une allure modérée et refusait d'accélérer, par peur d'effrayé ses petits passagers mais aussi pour ne pas risquer de les blesser s'il devait freiner brusquement. Pendant le trajet il n'alluma pas la radio, c'était idiot mais il aimait le calme plat qui régnait dans l'habitacle, court moment de paix avant que la guerre n'éclate.

Dans sa quête de réponse il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de l'aider, c'était Talia Hale. La grande belle et puissante matriarche de la famille Hale allait pouvoir lui donner quelques réponses, du moins il l'espérait. Il se gara devant la grande demeure, arrêta sa voiture et en descendit avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à deux petits louveteaux excités qui se collèrent automatiquement à lui, tels des poussins s'accrochant à leur mère. Malgré la cadence de John les petits arrivèrent à suivre. Le gardien ouvrit les portes de la demeure et rejoignit Talia dans le grand salon où elle se reposait.

- John ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Dit-elle en se levant. Tout va bien ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Disons que j'ai eu une petite altercation avec Deucalion.

- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Assez mal, mais il ne reviendra pas. Ce qui m'amène au second problème. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers les deux bambins accrocher à ses jambes.

- Des Omegas ? Dit-elle en s'approchant.

John hocha la tête et répliqua.

- Je les ai trouvé dans la forêt, seuls et abandonnés.

- Que compte-tu faire d'eux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je comptais m'occuper d'eux, mais étant des loups, je ne sais pas comment faire. J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Talia eut un petit sourire, cette situation était pour le moins comique.

- Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande ? Demanda-t-elle en riant. Toi qui en vingt ans m'a appris tellement de choses, toi qui est souvent venu t'occuper de Derek et Laura quand je ne pouvais pas, tu me demande aujourd'hui comment t'occuper de deux gamins.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Répondit-il honnêtement.

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne John, loups-garous ou non, ce sont des enfants, et tout ce dont ils sont besoin, c'est d'une famille.

- Ce que je ne peux leur donner.

- Un papa et une maman, ça c'est une famille ! Se moqua-t-elle. Allons John, nous sommes plus intelligents et plus matures que ces idiots de catholiques. La structure familiale a connu des bouleversements et elle continuera d'en connaître. Regarde les.

John suivit son regard et ne vit que ses deux bambins s'accrocher à ses jambes, regardant d'un air dubitatif l'échange entre les deux adultes.

- Ils ne te connaissent pas pourtant ils s'accrochent à toi désespérément. Ils te font confiance, et avec le temps ils apprendront à t'aimer et vous formerez cette entité sacrée qu'on appelle une famille.

John répéta ses mots dans sa tête, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir donner à ces enfants un environnement stable dans lequel s'épanouir. Mais Talia avait raison et elle lui avait donné cette confiance dont il avait besoin pour se lancer dans cette grande aventure qu'est la paternité.

- Tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes.

Talia afficha un petit sourire satisfait et se contenta d'affirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Petite femme espiègle, elle était aussi brillante qu'elle était belle, aussi mature et pourtant enfantine. C'était une femme admirable.

- Tu sais aussi que je viendrais ramper vers toi à la première difficulté.

- Je n'attend que ça. Lui répondit-elle.

- Je te déteste. Maugréa-t-il.

- Mais non tu m'adore ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Mais au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté tes louveteaux.

- Je pourrais sans doute te les présenter si je connaissais leur nom.

Talia lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de lancer.

- Tu ne leur a pas demandé leur prénom ?

- Je pense qu'eux-même ne le connaisse pas.

- Dans ce cas je te suggère de leur trouver un nom.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda John outré.

- Parce que dorénavant c'est toi leur mère, moi j'ai déjà trois enfants à ma charge et ça me suffit. Répondit-elle.

Il s'accroupit près de ses deux têtes blondes les prit dans ses bras. Les jumeaux se laissèrent faire et cachèrent leur visage au creux de son cou, là où son odeur était la plus forte, cette odeur rassurante qui les apaisait. Devant ce spectacle, Talia porta une main à son cœur, ne pouvant l'empêcher de fondre devant une scène si attachante.

- Très bien, je suppose que je devrais rentrer, ils ont l'air exténué. Je m'excuse de te demander ça Talia mais il se fait tard, donc il n'y a plus rien d'ouvert. Est-ce que tu aurais des vêtements pour eux ?

- Bien sûr, lui sourit-elle. Je dois avoir des vieux vêtements de Derek, ne bouge pas je reviens tout de suite.

Tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait, une petite tête brune s'approcha de l'adjoint du Shérif avec curiosité.

- Tonton John ?

- Hey Derek ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme de huit ans qui se tenait devant lui.

- C'est qui eux ? Demanda le jeune enfant de but en blanc.

- Je ne sais pas, je les ai trouvé dans la forêt.

Le petit Derek huma l'air un instant.

- Ils sentent bizarre. Conclut-il

John ricana devant la remarque honnête de son neveu.

- C'est sans doute parce que ce sont des Omegas.

Le petit Derek sembla comprendre ce que cela implique puisqu'il vit une once d'empathie briller dans ses yeux. A cet instant, une seconde tête brune apparut.

- Laura ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore debout tous les deux ?

- Et toi alors ? On dit que les vieux se couche tôt !

- Hé ! Un peu de respect pour celui qui a changé tes couches quand tu étais bébé.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité !

- Oui mais tu devrais prendre des gants pour dire la vérité, ta mère ne t'a pas appris ça ?

- Je lui ai appris pleins de choses, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'écoute rien. Dit Talia en revenant vers eux. Vous mademoiselle, vous devez avoir une bonne raison pour être debout à cette heure.

- J'ai entendu Derek se lever et j'ai senti une odeur bizarre.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont Omegas ! Répondit son frère en pointant du doigt les deux têtes blondes à moitié endormies dans les bras de John.

- Ce sont tes enfants ? Demanda-t-elle.

John soupira devant la trop grande curiosité de Laura.

- Non ce ne sont pas mes enfants je les ai trouvé dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne voulait d'eux ?

- Laura ça suffit ! File dans ta chambre ! Ordonna sa mère abruptement.

Dépitée, la petite fille prit son frère par la main et remonta se coucher.

- Je suis désolé John.

- Ne t'en fais pas Talia. Mais, ne sois pas trop dure avec eux, ce ne sont que des enfants.

- Elle sait pourtant très bien que c'est un sujet sensible avec toi.

John détacha son regard d'elle un instant et il murmura.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher Talia, et je n'arrêterai jamais.

- J'espère pour toi que tu le retrouvera. En attendant, voilà les vêtements que tu m'avais demandé. Je te les ai mis dans un sac, ce sera plus facile à transporter.

Elle lui mit le sac sur une épaule et le laissa repartir dans la nuit. Soucieuse de voir ce que l'avenir réservait au jeune veuf John Stilinski.

Le chemin du retour fut tout aussi silencieux que le trajet jusqu'à la demeure Hale. Il était tard, très tard. Tout le long du chemin John pensa à des noms potentiels pour les deux bambins qui l'accompagnaient, il n'avait jamais été bon pour trouvé un nom. Il s'arrêta néanmoins de réfléchir lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui.

Il porta son fardeau chez lui, exténué et s'avachit dans un premier sur son canapé. Dans un premier temps il établit un ordre de priorité, ce qui fut relativement facile : Les faire manger, les lavers, les changer et au lit. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva et alla faire réchauffer deux biberons dans la cuisine, il se doutait qu'aux vues de l'heure tardive et de leur état de fatigue, ils n'auraient pas la force de manger quelques choses de solides, au moins avec ça ils pourraient attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Il revint près d'eux et leur tendit chacun un biberon mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient près à se nourrir tout seul. Poussant un profond soupire de lassitude et de fatigue John posa les biberons sur la table basse, s'assit à côté d'eux, les fit monter sur ses genoux avant de reprendre les biberons et de les faire boire. Ils burent goulûment leur lait, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours.

- Allez les petits loups, un bon bain et au lit. Dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent finit de boire.

Il monta l'étage et leur fit couler un petit bain chaud, le contacte avec l'eau chaude détendit leurs petits muscles qu'il sentait très tendus. Après les avoir shampouiné et séché, il les mit en pyjamas et en profita pour se changer également. Enfilant un pantalon de survêtement et un vieux tee-shirt blanc, il les emmena dans sa chambre. Il aurait tant aimé avoir eut le temps de leur aménager une chambre pour eux mais il avait été prit de court par les événements qui s'étaient bousculés trop rapidement.

Il posa les deux bambins sur le rebord du lit et les regarda droit dans les yeux, il devait leur trouver un prénom. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il ne le fera jamais. De plus, il pensait avoir trouvé les prénoms idéaux, c'était les deux premiers qui lui était venu en tête.

- Je crois que je tiens enfin un prénom pour vous deux. Il s'arrêta pour identifier et différencier les jumeaux et il jura un instant voir leurs oreilles bouger. Toi, tu es visiblement le plus courageux, le plus protecteur, je vais t'appeler Aiden.

Le concerné hocha la tête, se répétant son nouveau nom dans la tête, essayant de s'en souvenir.

- Quant à toi. Dit-il en s'adressant au second. Tu t'appellera Ethan. Ils vous plaisent vos prénoms ?

Le petit sourire satisfait qui apparut sur leurs lèvres le soulagea grandement.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je ne vous abandonnerai pas, et si vous voulez bien de moi, j'espère qu'un jour nous deviendront une famille.

Ce sourire qui avait fleuri sur leurs lèvres fana pour laisser place à une expression plus sérieuse. Bien que très jeune, les deux louveteaux comprenaient ce qui leur arrivait. Ils comprirent que cette nuit, leur vie avait changé du tout au tout. Sans un bruit, ils se collèrent à John, qui, épuisé, vint s'allonger sur son lit, ravie de voir qu'il avait au moins gagné leur confiance. Ethan se colla contre son flanc gauche, posant sa petite tête contre le cœur de John tandis qu'Aiden, le dos contre son autre flanc, agrippait le bras puissant de son protecteur, refermé autour de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à tous, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais après avoir eu mon bac j'ai pris des vacances où j'admets que j'ai plus lu qu'écris. Enfin bref, après mettre mis un bon coup de pied au *** me revoilà pour ce second chapitre. _

_Merci à mes 6 followers de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas je répond à votre grande question -)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lorsqu'on est père célibataire, la vie avec des enfants peut être un véritable enfer, mais demandez à l'adjoint du Shérif John Stilinski ce qu'il pense de sa vie avec ses deux petits garçons. Il vous répondra avec honnêteté qu'il n'y a de plus belle aventure que celle de parent, même s'il y avait parfois des hauts et des bas.

Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il avait ses petits garçons, mais John n'avait pas peur d'affirmer qu'ils étaient les siens. Peu importe que le lien soit biologique ou civique, naturel ou artificiel, son amour pour ses deux petites têtes blondes était sans limite. John était surpris lui-même de voir à quelle vitesse ils avaient établi une dynamique familiale, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour la petite famille, en effet, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que John avait trouvé les jumeaux dans la forêt. Il avait donc choisi cette date comme étant celle de leur anniversaire. Pour fêter l'événement convenablement, il avait prit une journée de repos pour les emmener au parc. C'était la première journée de repos qu'il prenait depuis la mort de sa femme, Claudia. Depuis ce jour il n'avait cessé de s'investir dans son travail, négligeant sa vie personnelle. Voilà pourquoi John profitait de cette journée de calme, une journée loin du boulot où il pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur ses fils. Mais le père célibataire n'était pas venu seul. Pour l'accompagner dans cette journée de détente, il avait invité Melissa McCall à se joindre à lui. Depuis qu'elle avait jeté à la porte son pochtron de mari, la jeune femme avait du mal à s'occuper seule de son fils, Scott. Cette même épreuve qu'il partageait les avait réuni et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Tous les cinq formaient une drôle de famille aux yeux des habitants de Beacon Hills.

A peine furent-ils arrivés au parc que les jumeaux et Scott prirent John en otage et le forcèrent à jouer aux loups avec lui. Ils se roulèrent dans l'herbe, plaquant John au sol, grimpant sur lui tout en poussant des « grands » rugissement auxquels John répondit avec autant de ferveur.

Devant ce tableau si parfait, Melissa s'assit sur un banc aux côtés de Talia Hale.

- Bonjour Talia, la salua-t-elle.

- Mélissa, tu as l'air en forme, lui répondit la matriarche de la famille Hale.

- Oui, je suis ravie de passer cette journée avec vous. C'est une journée spéciale.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Talia qui observa en silence cette famille si surprenante.

- Il a l'air si heureux, elle s'arrêta croisant le regard perplexe de Melissa. John je veux dire ! Il a vraiment l'air heureux.

Alors que Talia affichait un sourire timide, un rictus étira les lèvres de Melissa. Les deux femmes connaissaient très bien le passé sombre de John, elles savaient à quel point il avait souffert.

- Je pense qu'il a fait le deuil de sa femme, murmura Melissa.

- Mais a-t-il fait le deuil de son fils ?

Le silence s'abattit soudainement sur elles, tandis que non loin, les rugissements des petits louveteaux continuaient. Melissa tourna son visage vers Talia et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un murmure.

- Il le cherche encore tu sais.

Talia aurait aimé être surprise par cette révélation, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle ne l'était pas. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait que John n'avait cessé de chercher son fils, même si l'adjoint du Shérif continuait à le nier. Elle avait vu le tableau de recherche dans sa chambre.

- Et il ne cessera jamais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé. Cependant je suis heureuse de voir qu'il continue de vivre sa vie.

- John est un homme pleins de ressources, concéda Melissa une once de fierté dans sa voix. Où sont Derek et Laura ?

- A la maison, je profite d'un moment au calme, loin des disputes et des cris.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur, sachant à quel point deux enfants ensembles pouvaient être capricieux et bruyants.

Alors que les deux mères se lancèrent dans une conversation polie, John était assiégé par trois petits louveteaux affamés qui lui sautèrent sauvagement dessus. Mais quelque chose fit se stopper Ethan. Une odeur attira son attention. Se décollant de son père il huma l'air pour détecter la source de cette bonne odeur. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la forêt qui bordait le parc. Il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il pouvait s'aventurer jusque là-bas. Mais la curiosité prit le dessus et il s'aventura vers la forêt. Plus il s'approchait, plus l'odeur devenait forte, alors il accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un sac de sucreries. Soudain, ses crocs s'allongèrent et ses yeux brillèrent, il s'apprêta à repartir, mais une femme avec une arme l'en empêcha.

- Tiens donc, mais qu'avons nous là ? Un bébé garou !

- Grrrraaaarrrr !, rugit Aiden en se jetant dans les bras de son père qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Doucement toi, tu n'as pas faim toi ?, se demanda John qui voulait faire une pose.

Pour s'amuser, Aiden mordilla le doigt de son père et secoua négativement la tête. Libérant son doigt, il serra le petit dans une forte étreinte et se roula dans l'herbe avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'à retomber sur le dos, Aiden trônant sur son torse, un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai gagné !

- Super ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire une petite pose ?

Le louveteau ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'allonger sur sur son père, la tête contre son cœur. Haletant, John savourait cette journée de repos, quand soudain, une évidence le frappa en plein visage.

- Aiden, où est ton frère ?, demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

Le petit se redressa et scruta le parc autour d'eux, la panique évidente se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il descendit du torse de son père et regarda autour de lui.

- Ethan ?, appela-t-il en se redressant et regardant dans toutes les directions.

La panique dans la voix de John attira l'attention des deux femmes sur le banc qui se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

- John, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Talia.

- Vous n'avez pas vu où est partit Ethan ?

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête et il se mit à paniquer.

- ETHAN !, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, de même que les deux femmes avec lui.

Ils l'appelèrent pendant une bonne minute mais il semblait n'être nul part. Soudain, Aiden tira sur le bras de son père qui s'accroupit alors à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu sens quelque chose ?

Aiden hocha la tête et pointa son doigt vers la forêt. Hochant la tête à son tour il confia son fils à Melissa et fouilla dans son sac pour prendre son arme.

- Melissa, surveille les enfants, Talia avec moi !, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Des louveteaux ?, demanda un homme, l'irritation claire dans sa voix.

- L'ordre ne vient pas de moi, il vient de ton père, rétorqua la femme aux cheveux rouge.

- Regarde le, dit-il en pointant Ethan du doigt. Il est terrifié, il a quoi, quatre ans ? Est-ce que c'est une menace selon toi ?

- Mon rôle n'est pas de discuter mais d'obéir, et puisque tu as été trop faible pour le tuer ton père m'a confié cette mission.

Ethan regardait l'échange entre les deux adultes, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il savait néanmoins qu'ils voulaient lui faire du mal. A cet instant il espérait que son père vienne le sauver. La femme aux cheveux rouge pointa à nouveau son arme sur lui quand une voix menaçante vint les perturber.

- Posez cette arme immédiatement !

- Ethan, viens me voir mon grand, lui demanda calmement Talia.

La peur que cette femme ne lui fasse du mal s'il bougeait le paralysa un moment, ses yeux oscillaient entre les quatre adultes qui l'encerclaient. Mais comme si la présence de son père était suffisante, Ethan fit un ou deux pas vers lui. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne faisait rien, il courut se cacher dans les jambes de son père.

Chris et sa femme déglutirent difficilement. Le regard haineux de John leur donnait froid dans le dos, ils comprirent qu'ils venaient de se faire un ennemi puissant.

- Argent !, cracha-t-il, le dégoût évident dans sa voix. Je pensais que vous étiez occupés en Amérique du Sud.

- Nous l'étions, répondit calmement Chris.

- Dans ce cas je vous suggère d'y retourner avant que je ne vous descende et maquille votre mort en accident. Si je vous aperçois dans cette ville encore une fois vous le paierez très cher.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de nous installer ici, Adjoint du Shérif !

- Non c'est vrai, mais je peux vous empêcher de vous en prendre à ma famille, si je vous revois près de mes garçons encore une fois, je vous tue.

- John ?, survint une voix derrière lui.

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Melissa approcher. Tout se passa très vite, voyant une intruse arrivée, Victoria Argent pointa son arme vers elle pour éliminer la nouvelle menace, mais John fut plus rapide. Il saisit son poignet, le tordit, faisant ainsi tomber son arme à terre. De cette même main il la saisit par la gorge et la souleva de terre tandis qu'il pointait son arme vers Chris. Ce dernier venait de sortir deux flingues de sous sa veste. Tout ça aurait pu passer pour un malentendu ou autre, si Aiden et Ethan ne s'étaient pas mis à rugir, griffes et crocs dehors, leurs yeux brillant de leur bel éclat doré.

Les huit protagonistes restèrent figés quelques secondes, chacun n'osant esquisser le prochain mouvement. Finalement, ce fut Chris qui montra le premier signe de paix en posant doucement ses armes au sol avant de lever les mains devant lui.

- Très bien, je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer et prendre une grande inspiration.

John ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il avait posé ses armes à terre, Melissa ne risquait plus rien. A contre cœur, il relâcha Victoria qui se précipita vers son mari, la main posée sur sa gorge douloureuse.

- Ce n'est pas fini Stilinski, vous connaissez le rôle de notre famille dans cette guerre..., dit Victoria.

- Il n'y a aucune guerre ! Et il n'y en aura jamais, intervint Talia, ses yeux brillant de leur magnifique éclat rouge.

- Vous ne pourrez pas les protéger éternellement. Vous n'avez pas su protéger votre premier fils.

Le poing de John se serra si violemment que Chris pouvait voir ses phalanges blanchirent. Avant qu'il ne puisse apaiser la situation et faire taire sa femme, John le devança.

- Ne poussez pas votre chance ! Je ne vous ai pas tué il y a deux minutes, mais je pourrais bien reconsidérer cette option.

Victoria voulut répliquer mais Chris posa une main sur son bras et la coupa.

- Nous allons partir dans ce cas !

Des deux Argents, Chris semblait être le plus raisonnable, il semblait comprendre que John n'était pas un homme qu'il fallait se mettre à dos. Doucement mais sûrement, les deux Argents se rétractèrent dans la forêt.

Poussant un profond soupire de soulagement, John rangea son arme et alla prendre ses enfants dans ses bras. Les deux bambins se serrèrent autant que possible contre lui et enfouirent leur visage dans le creux de son cou, humant ce parfum paternel qui les rassurait. Mais la peur de John l'envahit aussitôt et il repoussa légèrement ses deux garçons pour regarder Ethan dans les yeux.

- Ethan, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller dans la forêt comme ça tout seul ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte de la peur que tu m'as infligé ?

Sans le vouloir, John avait hurlé sa peur, faisant pleurer le jeune imprudent. Le remord l'engloutit, il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer, mais il voulait qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il avait fait était irresponsable et imprudent.

- John !

Le concerné resta figé un instant. Melissa se tenait derrière lui, le regard exprimant sa peur, son angoisse et surtout son ahurissement.

- Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chose dont tu dois me parler.

Malgré son grand étonnement, la jeune femme paraissait relativement calme, ce qui était positif pour John. Ce dernier lâcha ses fils et se mit devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais qu'on en discute plus tard. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous, dit-il en jetant un regard à ses petits garçons. C'est leur anniversaire, et je ne veux pas que cet incident vienne tout gâcher. Mais je te promet que dès que cette journée se termine, je te raconterais tout. Peux-tu attendre jusque là ?

Melissa voulut protester au départ, mais John avait raison sur un point, l'anniversaire des jumeaux passait avant. Par ailleurs ce n'était pas comme s'il l'homme de loi comptait la laisser dans le noir, il lui avait promis de tout lui dire, et John Stilinski ne brisait jamais une promesse.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle dans un léger soupire.

Soulager que cette femme lui fasse confiance, John ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper toute sa frustration dans un soupire de soulagement. Ce geste paraissait anodin aux yeux du monde, mais dans le cœur des jeunes parents, cette étreinte était l'excuse de quelque chose de plus profond.

John se sépara finalement de la jeune femme et ramena les enfants à la voiture. Melissa regarda l'homme de loi s'éloigner tandis que Talia apparut à ses côtés.

- Si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse je serai tenté de te demander pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà embrassé.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'infirmière, Talia partit de son côté.

Le reste de la journée, ils la passèrent chez les Hale, cette grande famille faisait office de famille de substitution à John et Melissa qui n'avaient que leur enfant dans leur vie. Dès l'instant où les adultes entrèrent dans la maison ils furent assaillis par Laura et Derek, qui, comme à leur habitude se jetèrent sur leur oncle John. Ce dernier ne put refuser leur invitation à jouer dans le grand jardin. Alors le tirant par les bras, les cinq monstres surexcités le traînèrent dehors et lui sautèrent dessus.

Assis autour d'une table sur la terrasse, Melissa observa en silence les enfants jouer. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, Talia lui apporta une tasse de thé.

- Pour calmer tes nerfs, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant délicatement la tasse entre ses mains tremblantes, profitant de la chaleur du thé.

- Je sais que tout ça doit faire beaucoup, mais John t'expliquera to...

- Non !, la coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas attendre... Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle.

Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Ses mains, serrés fermement autour de la tasse ne tremblaient plus, mais ses jambes bougeaient nerveusement.

- Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure était un exemple de la guerre millénaire qui oppose les loups garous aux chasseurs, répondit-elle calmement.

- Quoi ?, demanda Melissa qui failli s'étouffer avec son thé.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Talia commença à lui raconter les origines des loups et de la guerre qui les opposait aux chasseurs.

Pendant ce temps, John se retrouvait plaquer à terre par un Derek ahurie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?, demanda-t-il expressément.

John se redressa et posa Derek à côté de lui, faisant soudainement face à cinq gamins attentifs à son histoire.

- J'ai alors saisit mon adversaire par la gorge après qu'il ai lâché son arme, et puis, de mon autre main, je pointe avec mon arme mon autre adversaire. Les chasseurs étaient coincés, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Alors le plus intelligent des deux à préférés poser son arme à terre et battre en retraite avec l'autre chasseur.

- Ooooohh !, chantèrent les cinq enfants en complète admiration devant les aventures de John, qui hocha la tête.

- C'est nul !, intervint Derek. Le chasseur est un lâche, il a eu trop peur de se battre contre toi.

Le sourire de John s'effaça de son visage et Derek comprit que contrairement au chasseur, il n'avait pas dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Tu sais Derek, l'homme fort, ce n'est pas celui qui se bat partout avec tout le monde et qui gagne à chaque fois. Un homme n'est fort que lorsqu'il sait reconnaître ses faiblesses. Celui qui ne sait pas les reconnaître ne vie pas assez longtemps pour le regretter. N'oublie jamais ça !

- Mais je comprend pas, intervint Laura. En quoi le chasseur a admit sa faiblesse ?

- En abandonnant. Vois-tu, lorsqu'il a vu que je pouvais briser le cou du premier chasseur en quelques secondes et qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas plus pour lui tirer dessus, il ne pouvait rien faire. Dans tous les cas il perdait et je gagnais, si on peut dire. Ce chasseur s'est montré plus intelligent en acceptant de battre en retraite.

- Il a fait ce que tu voulais en fait.

- Mais il n'avait pas le choix, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Il a su reconnaître qu'il était battu et ça Derek, c'est une preuve de force. Pas de lâcheté.

- Désolé tonton, s'excusa le jeune loup.

Le cœur du gardien fondit devant la mine boudeuse de son neveu.

- Allez, viens me faire un câlin, dit-il en prenant le louveteau dans ses bras.

Automatiquement, Laura se serra contre lui également, elle fut suivit par les jumeaux et Scott. L'adjoint du shérif se retrouva comprimer dans l'étreinte de cinq enfants, mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela.

- Les enfants !, les appela Talia. Si on passait au gâteau ?

La mention du gâteau suffit pour libérer John en un quart de secondes qui regarda ahurie les louveteaux s'évader. Il croisa le regard de Talia qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

- Évidemment !, soupira-t-il. Le gâteau.

- Qui y a-t-il de plus fort que l'appel du ventre ?, demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite. Tout d'abord les enfants dévorèrent un gâteau fait maison par nul autre que Peter Hale. Puis, après avoir réunit tout le monde dans le salon, les jumeaux purent ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. John se maudit pour ne pas avoir été plus vigilant avec les Hale, car Talia, Peter et les autres étaient en train de les gâter. C'était même pire que ça aux yeux de John qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un soupire :

- Talia, tu es en train de pourrir mes enfants. Rappel moi de te le faire regretter quand on rentrera.

- Oh voyons John, c'est le rôle d'une tante de donner à ses neveux tous ce que leur père refuse de céder.

- C'est pas le rôle des grands-parents ça ?

Talia prit un air faussement outré avant de lui jeter un coussin en plein visage, ce qui fit éclater John de rire. Puis, elle fit mine de vérifier si elle n'avait pas de rides au coin des yeux.

Alors que les jumeaux eurent finit de déballer tous leurs cadeaux, les adultes s'occupèrent de mettre les papiers d'emballages à la poubelle. Le reste de la journée était dédié au test des cadeaux. Cela commença par un défilé de mode avec les beaux vêtements qu'avait acheté Laura et Derek avec l'aide de leur mère. Il y avait des vêtements identiques pour jouer sur l'effet vrais jumeaux et d'autres vêtements différents. Puis il y eu le quart d'heure lecture avec les livres illustrés que leur avait acheté l'oncle Peter et cela se termina par le test des nombreux jouets de la part de Melissa, John.

Le moment du dîner fut bruyant, remplit d'éclat de rire et de conversations diverses. Mais parmi ces éclats de rire et discussions bruyantes, John nota que Melissa décrochait difficilement deux ou trois mots. Inquiet, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, l'attente devait la tuer, il aurait tellement aimé tout lui dire, tout de suite et maintenant, en présence de tout le monde. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse, il allait devoir attendre. Étrangement, Scott avait bien pris la nouvelle de la part de Derek et Laura. Il faut dire que son neveu et sa nièce avaient su trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer. Mais ce n'était pas tant étonnant, Scott était un enfant, quoi de plus normal qu'il trouve cette situation « super cool » comme il aimait la décrire.

A la fin du dîner, toute l'énergie qui avait animé cette maison somnolait. Derek et Laura étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre à côté de leur mère, Scott était écroulé sur les genoux de sa mère et les jumeaux se serraient contre leur père. Les trois adultes se regardaient et décidèrent qu'il était temps de les mettre au lit. John était trop fatigué pour reprendre la route alors Talia lui offrait de rester pour la nuit, de même que Melissa qui dépendait de John pour rentrer.

Alors que Talia montait Derek et Laura dans leur chambre, John déposa Scott dans la sienne et redescendit pour remonter ensuite déposer les jumeaux dans leur lit. Il les déposa sur les draps, leur mit leur pyjama et rabattit la couverture sur eux.

- Papa !, murmura Ethan.

- Chut !, le calma-t-il doucement avant de se pencher pour les embrasser sur le front. Dormez mes chéris.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans le salon, tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, tous, sauf une. Melissa attendait, assise sur le canapé en cuir noir, un verre de vin à la main, le regard plongé dans le vide. Prenant une grande inspiration, John vint s'installer à ses côtés, leur cuisse se touchant. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne prit la parole, ils restèrent plongés dans le silence pendant au moins cinq minutes, avant qu'elle ne relâche un mot dans un soupire.

- Loups-garous !, dit-elle en posant son verre sur la table basse.

John ne pouvait pas dire que cela le surprenait. Il savait, non pas qu'elle avait deviné mais qu'elle avait finalement demandé à Talia de lui expliquer. Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle n'attendrait pas. Au moins, cela lui retirait une épine du pied.

- Je suis désolé Mel, j'aurais tant voulu t'épargner.

- Et me laisser dans l'ignorance ?, demanda-t-elle une pointe d'indignation dans la voix.

- Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as eu pendant toutes ses années. Si tu savais à quel point il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir envie de partir loin et de laisser le surnaturel derrière moi. J'aurais pu, mais avec les jumeaux c'est devenu difficile.

John s'arrêta un instant, il prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

- Tu pense peut-être que je t'ai trahie, mais je t'ai protégé.

Melissa lui lança un regard incrédule, ne comprenant pas comment la laisser dans l'ombre aurait pu la protéger, mais quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme la mit sur la voie.

- Génim ?

John répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Un petit cadeau pour m'être immiscé dans les affaires des Argent.

- Ils l'ont kidnappé ?, demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

- Oui, qui d'autre aurait pu ? C'était juste après avoir faire foirer un plan des Argent visant les Hale. Il avait kidnappé Laura. Je l'ai retrouvé et neutralisé. Mais quand je suis revenu à Beacon Hills, j'ai reçu un appel me disant que ma femme était en train d'accoucher et qu'il y avait des complications. Le temps que j'arrive la-bas elle était déjà morte en mettant mon fils au monde. J'étais anéantie. Après l'avoir pleuré, j'ai demandé à voir mon fils. Une infirmière est partit le chercher, et quand elle est revenu, elle m'a annoncé que mon fils avait disparu.

- Comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était eux ?

- Quand l'infirmière est revenu, elle m'a tendu un papier sur lequel figurait la lettre « A » en majuscule. Un petit cadeau de Gérard pour ce que je lui avais fais.

- John, je suis tellement désolé.

Il se tourna vers elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Si je te dis tout ça, ce n'est pas pour t'attendrir. Je veux juste que tu comprenne que durant toutes ses années j'ai essayé de te protéger.

- Je sais !, le rassura-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Il restèrent ainsi dans cette position pendant un court instant. Il faut que j'en parle à Scott.

- Déjà fait, répliqua John en pouffant. Laura et Derek s'en sont déjà chargés.

Sa réponse fit rire la jeune femme qui répondit :

- Je devrais les remercier pour m'avoir ôté une épine du pied... Comment est-ce qu'il prend la chose ?

John écarta son visage du sien, repoussa une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de l'infirmière et répondit avec un léger sourire.

- Il trouve ça, attention je cite : « super méga cool ! »

Les deux adultes rirent sous la citation du jour. Lorsque le calme s'installa à nouveau entre eux, les peurs et craintes de Melissa l'envahir de nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à gérer ça toute seule, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Hey hey, chut !, la calma-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Je vous protégerais toi et Scott, je te le promet. Et un Stilinski...

- Ne brise jamais une promesse, le compléta-t-elle dans un rire nerveux. John ?

- Oui ?

- Entraînes-le !

- Scott ?, demanda-t-il.

Melissa hocha la tête et enchaîna :

- Cette ville n'est pas sûr, je veux que mon fils puisse se protéger. S'il te plaît.

D'une main, John guida la tête de Melissa vers son épaule et posa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je te le promet.

Les deux adultes ne quittèrent le canapé de la nuit. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au matin.


End file.
